Just a Senpai and his Kouhai
by PinkCardigan
Summary: After their long-awaited reunion, things begin to take their natural course between Kasamatsu and Kise. PWP


One long, drawn out moan fell against a silent bedroom.

"Ah, Senpai, you're noisy today." Kise teased, pulling away to give his best smart-assed smirk to the smaller male.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kasamatsu tugged at the front of Kise's t-shirt, colliding their lips together again, forcing himself further into Kise's lap. God, he wanted this; god, he had been waiting for this. He didn't care if he did look needy, or if his voice was already moaning out in pleasure as Kise pulled him down to rub against his lap; he just wanted Kise, all of him or nothing at all. He had missed the boy, had missed these kisses, these movements, these breathless encounters.

Kise reluctantly pulled away from his senpai's already swollen lips to attach himself against the other's neck. He peppered the smooth skin with a few innocent little pecks but latched on when Kasamatsu rolled down deliciously against his crotch.

"Nnn, Kise," Kasamatsu's fingers dug into Kise's back but it felt good, it fell right.

"Yes, senpai?" Kise licked at the purple hickey that was already stark against the skin. He slowly kissed his way back up to Kasamatsu's lips, giving a quick swipe of the tongue before gently resting his forehead against the other's.

Kasamatsu's faced had been understandably red since the two had tumbled into his bedroom. His father and two younger brothers were still working at the store so when their cuddle in front of the TV turned into a few innocent kisses to a full on make out session, there was no question as to where they would end up. Kasamatsu liked to visit home on days like this, when there was a break from university, where his father made him home cooked food, and, of course, when Kise appeared at his front door not seconds after his own return home.

"Take this off," Kasamatsu pulled at Kise's baby blue t-shirt. He wanted to touch Kise, feel his muscles, his perk pink buds; he wanted to pressed his own bare chest against his lover's, to feel his heart and tune his own to match. Kasamatsu wanted Kise, only Kise and all of Kise.

"With pleasure, senpai." Kise smirked again as he pulled his shirt of his head. As he threw it away, he found his ears sting as he saw Kasamatsu stare at his chest. They had been together since his first year of high school but sometimes his senpai was just too intense; sometimes, he just wasn't mature enough to handle all of what Kasamatsu had to offer him. So, most days, he resorted to teasing his senpai: "Do you like what you see, senpai?"

Kasamatsu felt his cheeks burn even more but he nodded anyways. Even if you weren't into that sort of thing, Kasamatsu though, you would have to admit that Kise was on the same level as a Greek god.

"Take mine off, too, kouhai." Kasamatsu ordered, lifting his arms above his head like a spoiled child, knowing full well that Kise would do anything for _his_ beloved senpai.

Once his shirt was too discarded, Kise leaned away, to take his own time to survey his lovely senpai. He took the time to run his hands over the ridges that built Kasamatsu's abdomen, his chest, and his shoulders. Kise ran his hands down again, grasping onto his senpai's hips, pushing them downwards so they would rub against his lap even more. Both male's let out a low groan and Kise repeated the process, allowing Kasamatsu to be putty in his hands as he thrust his own hips upwards.

The sensation intensified for Kasamatsu as Kise leaned back in, only to latch onto one of his nipples. Kasamatsu called out even louder than before, grasping his hands tightly onto Kise's firm shoulders. Kise moaned himself as he felt Kasamatsu rut towards him, desperate for more contact, but Kise was willing to make this as painful for his lover as possible. He continued to kiss and suck at Kasamatsu's perk buds, and he continued to roll his hips upwards, the tight fabric of his pants felt good but the way his senpai was moving downwards felt even better.

"S-Stop teasing." Kasamatsu managed to get out. He knew Kise knew exactly what made him weak – he had found that out long ago – but he also knew that Kise always listened to what his senpai said.

And, of course, Kise did just that.

In one quick second, Kasamatsu found himself on his back, arms flung above his head and his legs sprawled. In another second, he found himself completely exposed to his lover. He blushed again as Kise slowly unlooped his belt and pulled it free from his trousers. God, he was too goddamn sexy for his own good.

"What do you want me to do then, senpai?" Kise leaned down on his foreheads above his senpai, their noses close but not close enough for Kasamatsu to reach up and capture the blonde's mouth. "What do you want from me?"

Kasamatsu hated to love this side of Kise. He still had that arrogance of a kid from middle school. Kise still had that bad boy air about him whenever they found themselves in these situations. Usually, Kasamatsu would kick those sentiments out of the younger, but when he was being pinned down on the bed by the extremely – and equally – horny blonde basketball super star, he hated to admit that he loved it.

Not only did he love it, but he loved to push Kise further.

"Nngh, Kise," Kasamatsu withered beneath his kouhai without even being touched, "Kise, touch me."

Kise felt his dick twitch in delight. Goddamn, Kise wanted to shove it in right then and there, to give his senpai what he wanted because, at the end of the day, he was a good boy that loved his sexy little senpai just too much for words.

"Where?" Kise asked, feeling excited, but when Kasamatsu refused to answer, he all but demanded it: "Tell me where senpai, or I'll let you stay like this."

Kasamatsu liked to give Kise some sort of power when it came to things like these. So he moaned again, trying to pitch his voice up higher (in all reality, he wasn't truly acting as he thought he was – he wanted Kise so badly he'd do anything the younger boy demanded, because at the end of the day, if the tables had been turned, Kise would be in the exact same situation as Kasamatsu right now), and lifted his hips so they ground into Kise's.

"Touch me."

Kise grinned. He leant down, giving a deep and passionate kiss to the older male before pulling away to only slink lower and lower, giving a quick suck to one nipple, where he dipped his tongue into Kasamatsu's belly button, enjoying the low growl he received. Kise kissed around his senpai's red and angry dick, giving a kiss to a thigh and then sucking hard enough to leave yet another deep red spot.

"Ryouta." Kasamatsu rested a hand on the blonde head. "Enough."

Kise nodded, happily taking in the head of his senpai's cock. He sucked, pulling precum into his mouth, before going down, taking more and more into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks, making sure to stop and enjoy the breathless pants he was receiving from Kasamatsu. Kise pulled upwards, leaving the head only in his mouth before going down again.

"Unn, Ryou –" Kasamatsu clutched the blonde locks tighter. "Ahh!"

Kise tried to smile at how cute his senpai was being and continued to deep throat his lover. He could honestly do this all day; pleasuring the one person that he looked up to more than anything was something that Kise Ryouta could never give up on. Kasamatsu was always there to make him feel good and the fact that he had said man underneath him, withering in pleasure as his mouth called out _Ryouta, Ryouta, Ryouta_ over and over again made his heart sing.

Kise would do anything to make his senpai love him with all his heart.

The hands in his hair pushed him down almost all the way and Kise relaxed as best as he could. He knew Kasamatsu could barely control himself right now and Kise allowed himself to be carried away in Kasamatsu's pleasure.

The release came soon and Kise swallowed it all, enjoying the feeling of his senpai pooling at the pit of his stomach. He pulled away with a pop in order to survey the extremely hot piece of man that Kasamatsu Yukio. His senpai was sprawled out, totally relaxed, with sweat beaded the slightly tanned skin. Kise leaned down to lick at Kasamatsu's clavicle before resting his forehead yet again against the older male's.

"Did that feel good, senpai?" Kise whispered, pushing the almost messy hair off of his lover's sweaty forehead.

Kasamatsu stayed silent for a moment, still catching his breath form what had just happened. He finally reached up to take Kise's hand in his own: "Call me my name, Ryouta."

Kise blushed at that. Kasamatsu was his senpai. Kasamatsu was the one person in this world that he looked up to most of all. In fact, everyone at Kaijou was his senpai – they were all heroes to Kise. They were the reason he still played basketball, they were the reason for his smiles, his happiness. Kasamatsu was his senpai… but he was also his lover and Kise understood that he wanted to be called by his name.

"What more to do want me to do, Yukio?"

Kasamatsu smiled a little before kissing Kise so hard he felt himself start to get dizzy again. He moaned as Kise pulled him to fullness again.

"I want you to embrace me." Kasamatsu said proudly. The first time they had been in this situation, it had been less than romantic. Kasamatsu had been so nervous of disappointing his young kouhai that he almost passed out when the making out got too heavy. But, somehow, they had come out of that time even stronger as a couple as ever. Kasamatsu loved Kise more than anything and loved to watch him grew as his own person. More than that, however, Kasamatsu loved to make Kise happy, to make him smile, to make him content with the hardest journey of all: life. He loved to make Kise feel good.

And if he could do that by letting Kise into his most personal and intimate space then so be it.

"Turn over, Yukio." Kise whispered into Kasamatsu's ear, making his shiver but also making him even more excited. Slowly, he found the strength to turn onto his stomach.

Kise bent behind his senpai, pulling his hips upwards, driving Kasamatsu's chest into the futon. Grabbing onto his lover's bottom, Kise pulled apart, exposing his lover for all that he was worth. He leant in, giving a small kiss to the top of his senpai's tailbone before giving another lower and yet another even lower until he reached the spot that he loved to pleasure most of all. Using his tongue, Kise lapped at his lover's hole, coaxing him to relaxation.

"Ahhh, Ryouta, Nnngh," Kasamatsu cried into the pillow, "Ryouta – please."

Kise wanted to smile but his chest hurt so much that he continued to lap at his lover. Finally, once Kise pulled away to look at his work, he allowed himself the freedom to stroke his own aching member. Before him, all his, was Kasamatsu, with his ass held high and his hole red and wet, all but begging to be filled.

Kise groaned, pulling at his cock, knowing that since they hadn't done it since senpai's last visit, it was going to be tight and it wasn't going to last long.

Reaching past Kasamatsu, Kise grabbed at the lube that was tucked under the futon. He coated his first three fingers before gently entering his senpai with one.

"Ryouta!" Kasamatsu was shaking now but Kise helped him kept steady with his free hand.

"You look so good, Yukio." Kise hissed as he pushed in another finger. _So goddamn good._ Kise repeated a thousand times in his head.

"More! Ryouta! More!" Kasamatsu whined into his pillow, trying to push back onto his lover's fingers. While he had been away at university, it had been undoubtedly hard to be away from Kise. They had only been together for one year, only been able to touch every other every day for only one year – not even, because, let's be honest, at first, Kise was too annoying to spend any time with. But once the car packed with all of Kasamatsu's things left, it had been almost too hard. They talked every day, either in text if Kasamatsu had a lot of work to do, or on the phone if they were alone at night, comforting spilling every little insecurity and fantasy they had for each other. Kasamatsu had struggled with the lack of intimacy and would often dream of Kise and his godly touch.

"Are you ready, Yukio?" Kise was no longer teasing, his question serious and his eyes determined.

"Yes, Ryouta, yes!" Kasamatsu nodded as hard as he could into the pillow. "Put it in!"

Kise offered a slow laugh at how desperate his senpai seemed to be. But he knew that, he too, was all but dying to 'put it in.'

Slowly, with both hands on Kasamatsu's hips, a bruising grasp, he pushed the head into the tight ring of muscles. He groaned out, leaning down to rest his head on his lover's shoulder blades. Even more slowly, he pushed some more, enjoying the pants the older male gave out. Kise finally pushed all the way in, connecting himself to the one person in this world that made him feel complete.

"Ryouta." It was the only word needed at a time like this and Kise slowly began a rhythm that drove both men up a wall.

"Yukio," Kise ground out, slowly picking up the piece so a quiet slapping sound erupted in the room, "Y-Yukio. You feel… You feel so good. Squeezing… me…"

"Uhh, Ryouta, ngh," Kasamatsu pushed himself up on his hands and knees, in order to get more movement out of both of them. He grinded his hips backwards to meet Kise's thrusts. "Ryouta, please, faster."

Kise gripped Kasamatsu's hips as hard as he could and began pounding into the smaller male. He watched for a moment as he lost himself inside his lover, but then he rested his gaze on the side of Kasamatsu's face as he tried to look back to get eye contact with the younger one. Kise moaned when he saw drool falling from Kasamatsu's mouth and began a new pace that increased the noises, both vocal and bodily, tenfold.

"Ryouta! More! Faster! Harder!" Kasamatsu was so close, so very close and he needed Kise to give everything he had to him. He needed Kise to plow into him as hard as he could so he could finally rest. Kise, on the other hand, was trying to do just that. He pounded harder and harder into Kasamatsu that it almost scared him at how his lust and sheer love had taken over. He wanted to make Kasamatsu scream out his name in pure bliss.

"I'm close, Yukio." Kise moaned, pounding his hips against his lover's bottom as hard as he could. "I'm close! Senpai!"

Kasamatsu came with a silent scream, collapsing onto his forearms in his moment of release. Kise followed as Kasamatsu's walls tightened around him in low groan and a string of curse words that usually never saw the light of day. He lowered his face back onto his lover's shoulder blades, so he could gain his breath again. He subconsciously pressed kisses to his back.

"Kise." Kasamatsu was getting too weak to support the both of them. "Oi, kouhai."

"Uhh," Kise pulled out, groaning at the loose of heat, "Yes, senpai?"

"Get off." Kasamatsu had that usual bossy-ness back in his voice.

"Yes, senpai." Kise rolled off his senpai's back, falling onto the futon on his side, his arm slung out: a tempting pillow.

A shower would be nice but so was sleep. Kise's eyes were already dropping down but that stupid smile on his face made Kasamatsu want to kick it off of him. Instead, he curled against Kise's arm and stared up at the model's face.

"Senpai." Kise brought his other hand to his senpai's face, caressing his cheek. "Senpai."

Kasamatsu brought his own had to Kise's face, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "What?"

"Senpai," Kise's eyes dropped down to small slits, he was losing himself to sleep. "Senpai."

"What is it, Ryouta?" Kasamatsu kissed at Kise's hand before it altogether fell, limp with tiredness.

"Senpai, I love you." And with that, Kise's eyes closed and his breathing evened.

"Stupid kouhai," Kasamatsu whispered, wrapping his arms around Kise, "I love you too.

…

If you don't ship Kise and Kasamatsu together there is literally something wrong with you.


End file.
